The Honeypot
by ShockDragoon
Summary: Sakura gets embarrassing dirt on Tsunade and Mei and decides to use it to her advantage. To combat this, the kage ladies assign Naruto to do a "Honeypot" on Sakura. Naruto and Ino team up to ensure he doesn't have to go that far causing humor and tension


The Honeypot

Shizune stood outside Tsunade's room and waited for the expected loud and angry outbursts with since the Mizukage Mei arrived. Without fail she heard them arguing about the current problem at hand. "ARGGGGH! I can not believe you, Anko how could you have done this to us? Are you out of your idiotic "sexy" mind?" Tsunade yelled as Shizune peeked. She noticed Mei's face buried in her hands as Tsunade berated Anko. Tsunade sure looked frazzled and that was putting it mildly.

Anko stood there with embarrassment and sorrow in her eyes, "Well, I was drunk and so was Shizune so we with the wizard of booze influencing us we kind of-" Anko began to explain until Tsunade cut her off.

"Not "How" how, "Why" how!" she yelled as Mei calmed her. "And above all else how could you two have lost it to her!" she screamed as the lady kages left the office. The two walked down to a restaurant. Tsunade and Mei remembered Anko's words as they entered. "I guess she just found it and wanted to see what she could do with it" she remembered.

Tsunade peered into the dining hall until she found who she was looking for, the twenty-three year old Sakura Haruno, her own apprentice, at a table. Sakura gave the two a playful wave as she noticed they saw her. "Of course she would" Tsunade answered in response to Anko's past statement as she approached her apprentice who blossomed into a true beauty. Sakura defiantly inherited her master's physical beauty apart from the "Titanic Boobs"; she was a B-cup now which made her extremely happy. She equaled her friends Ino and Hinata's beauty but their C-cups and DD-cups (respectively) seriously pissed her off. But still all that didn't matter as she had something those girls didn't which had significant importance to the lady kages.

Sitting with together, Sakura sipped her tea, "Don't be mad at Anko and Shizune. It was only by chance I found that DVD" she said. "Nor did they know what I'd do with it if I found it" she added.

Tsunade and Mei weren't in the mood. "I can't believe your doing this to your own master" Mei said, however Sakura paid her no mind. "Oh yeah, you really are Tsunade's apprentice, paid attention to everything she said" Mei deduced.

Tsunade interrupted, "I'm just surprised you didn't make us watch it to make it more effective" she said much to embarrassment.

Sakura smiled at the remark, "Well, I'm not that cold hearted, and we're still friends so…I didn't want to ruin things between us" she playfully said. "What's important is that this DVD doesn't fall into the wrong hands" she insinuated.

"You mean wrong-ER hands" both Tsunade and Mei said in unison given their current condition.

"Like our government or the Water Country's, or even worse Kiba" Sakura corrected.

Tsunade and Mei then gave a sigh and handed Sakura a few things, "And so, here are the keys and deeds to our condos in the beach, and penthouses in Venus City" Tsunade said as they begrudgingly handed them over to Sakura. "You'll also get the money when we get the DVD" she added much to Sakura's displeasure. "Don't you have to go back to running the hospital, little Ms. Head of Medic Ninja corps?" Tsunade complained.

Mei injected, "And if you made copies I swear we'll…"

Sakura interrupted, "I tried, but for drunks Anko and Shizune were smarter than I thought, they copy protected it" she answered.

"Oh yeah, they're REAL geniuses" Mei mocked as Sakura paid the bill and left in an over confident manner. "I liked her better when she was a useless flat-chested suck-up" Mei complained. "But still, you must be proud of her" she said as they left. Tsunade then turned her fellow lady kage down another street. "Wait the Hokage Mansion is that way" Mei said.

Tsunade smirked, "Oh I am proud of Sakura using everything I taught her blackmail TWO kages, but I've got an ace up my sleeve" Tsunade said as she whispered something into Mei's ear causing her to grin back.

At Naruto's apartment, he heard a ring at the door and saw Tsunade, Mei, Anko, and Shizune at the door. He stared for a second, "This is either really good or really bad" he said as he invited them in. He made them some team and sat down at his dining room table. "So, what's up?" he asked.

Tsunade sipped her tea, "Actually, it's a mission of the highest priority that this semi-retired Hokage wants to give the Sixth Hokage to be" she began perking Naruto's attention. "Naruto, are you familiar with a "Honeypot" or not?" she asked. Naruto shook his head as he ate his ramen. Tsunade gave Anko a gesture.

"The seduction, banging, and blackmailing of a hot enemy ninja hunk; I love honeypots" she explained as she erotically ate the dango she had with her.

Naruto noticeably cringed when he saw this. Naruto was hesitant to answer, "I'm kind of uncomfortable with that, I mean, I'm getting married in about a year" he said trying to reject the mission.

Mei laughed at the statement, "So? You've been engaged to the Hyuga princess since you two were like seventeen; it's not like you still have your V-card" she joked until she noticed the look on Naruto's face. "A hunk of man like you is still a virgin? You got your father's size and mother's stamina and she's a beauty of our proportions, how has she not mounted you-oh wait, that makes sense given how your fiancé's timid-ness" she corrected herself.

Anko interrupted, "Well easy fix, swap virginities with the future missus and do the honeypot after that and preferably before you get married so it's not cheating" she explained with Mei and surprisingly Shizune's agreement

Tsunade just shook her head at Mei's idiocy and Naruto's noble embarrassment, "Look, I understand your hesitation but this person we need you to seduce is someone I know only you can seduce and successfully blackmail her" she explained. "Don't worry, she's not ugly, she actually is as beautiful as Hinata…" she began

"Except in the chest region" Shizune joked with Anko and Mei's approval.

"…AND we'll pay a significant amount for your trouble, but you won't like the target" she continued as she passed the file to Naruto. Tsunade was tense; all the other girls too as they knew what the answer was going to be.

"Well…" Naruto began as he contemplated talking Hinata into giving herself to him BEFORE their wedding, have sex with another woman, and get an okay for this. He then opened the folder and saw Sakura's picture, "No!" he quickly answered.

Tsunade was peeved that he just gave up like that, "Please Naruto, me and Mei need your help; Sakura is blackmailing us" she begged. Naruto asked what she had on them causing all four girls to get shook up. "That's no of your business!" Tsunade and Mei yelled with embarrassed faces.

"Come on, have Lee do this, he'd pay YOU for the chance to be with Sakura; or even Kiba, he'd did this and not give a crap about embarrassing one of our friends" Naruto complained.

Tsunade was angry with the last statement, "YOU would have paid ME for this chance years ago! Besides Lee would become an accomplice of hers like that if it meant her pity-marrying him. And don't get me started about Kiba" she complained. "You are the only one who can do this successfully, and you're the only one we can trust" she added.

"What? "Only one who can do this?"" Naruto yelled. "Encase you've forgotten, I tried to do all that minus the blackmailing with her for years and nothing came out of it" he reminded. "How am I the only one capable of this?" he ended.

Mei's interest was perked, "Oh yeah, whatever happened to your relationship with Sakura?"

Shizune turned to her and Anko who also was curious, "She said she loved him, but he knew she was lying and after that he kind of accepted she only loved Sasuke and never will love him" she explained.

"Bitch move" Anko said as Mei assimilated a knife stabbing her heart to further imply how Naruto must've felt then.

Naruto still wasn't as Tsunade wasn't giving up, "Well then it sucks to be you two" he said.

Tsunade of course was anger and decided to play rough, "YOU'LL be who it sucks to be if I don't recommend you for Hokage" she warned thinking this would make Naruto submit.

Naruto just laughed, "All I got to do is flirt with the daimyo and she'll let me have the title so she can be steps closer to me" he said confidently.

Mei was certainly confused as she asked for an explanation. "Naruto has this weird ability to attract women of high political power, older or younger, princesses to daimyos, and even priestesses who should remain virgins" Shizune explained. "He only recently realized he could do that. He even accidentally agreed to father the priestess of Demon Country Shion. Boy THAT was a "fun" day talking her out of it" she cringed remember the catfight Shion and Hinata had. "In his defense, in the dark, those two look exactly alike, they even have the same bodies for God's…" she continued to joke until she saw Naruto's face.

Tsunade continued to beg Naruto for assistance, "Look Naruto true or false, you and Sakura have a large amount of sexual tension between you two?" she asked. Naruto gave a true; he couldn't deny their tension was pretty high. "See? Now you're getting married soon, so any women in Sakura position would sleep with you in order to relieve that tension before it's too late" she explained. "It actually will be easy this time to talk her out of her panties" she playfully said as Naruto cringed.

Naruto had had enough though; it was obvious they weren't going to budge so a compromise was in order. "Okay, look, what if I stole this thing back for you? Same outcome but a person I work with a lot won't be hurt and worse, mad" he offered hoping for a compromise. "Ino is her roommate and they love to embarrass each other so, she could help me" he added.

The girls thought for a second and Tsunade and Mei conceded as long as a very limited number of people knew about the ordeal. "But still, plant the seeds of the honeypot between you and Sakura just as a precaution" Mei warned. "We need to give her the money by Friday morning, so you got three days to steal the DVD, and you can't just walk up to her Thursday night and go "let's do it" just like that" she explained. With this compromise, the girls left and Naruto went to the flower shop to invite Ino to lunch.

At Ichiraku's Naruto explained the ordeal (but left out some details) to Ino who was happy to help out since it sounded fun. "I'm always up for embarrassing Sakura; I need to get her back for the "Sai Incident" anyway" Ino agreed much to Naruto's pleasure. "So, what are we going to do, do it on her bed?" she asked putting Naruto back into his uncomfortable zone. "Just putting it out there, I remember your "physical" and with your energy and the way Ms X-ray vision eyes blushes you won't disappoint" she explained.

"Duely noted, but just put it back" Naruto retorted. "And speaking of that physical, since when does it take four girls and a viagra to do the "turn your head and cough" thing?" he asked but Ino brushed it off. "Look I have a few days to do this and I need your help to get this DVD back from Sakura, do you know where it is?" he asked Ino hoping to resolve this issue as quickly as possible.

Ino finished her small meal, "Sorry, I don't know where she'd put a DVD with the word "Dirt" written on it" she explained. "Sakura's not stupid, anything like this she'll keep hidden and safe until she gets her money" she explained causing Naruto to realize he'll have to search their apartment. "This weekend she said we're going to some condo she has at the beach, apparently she's got two, and next week to two penthouses in Venus City, so she's shopping for the trip now" she explained not realizing that those condos and penthouses were a part of the bribe.

"You don't mind me looking around your place?" Naruto asked as we walked her to her place.

"Not at all, I've got to get ready for my hospital shift so I need a shower anyway…doing it on her bed is still an option" she teased as they entered their place. It was a nice sizable apartment, but it was obvious Sakura was going to enjoy the condos and penthouses.

Naruto searched the area around the TV for the DVD; after all, some of the best hiding places are in plain sight. After some time, it didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't there, and there were security cameras around the apartment. "Hey Ino, do you know there's security cameras in your apartment?" Naruto asked.

Ino opened the door just wrapped in a towel, "Yeah, well, Sakura is head medic at the hospital so we like to make sure no one will break in" she said as she walked into her room and left the door open so Naruto could hear her. "That and Sakura is paranoid" she explained as she let her towel down and walked behind a room divider to change which was basically see-through. She appeared to not realize she was doing this in front of Naruto and/or mind.

Naruto was a little annoyed at her obscene mannerisms, but he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. She was just far more open with exposure of her body than Hinata so he just accepted she was just like that. That and she lived with another woman so there was nothing embarrassing about what she was doing. "Still, I'm going to have to search the rooms soon then, yours included" he deduced and warned.

Ino stepped out wearing a beautiful black skirt and purple blouse, "No problem, just watch out for the drawer next to my bed; that has my kinky lingerie" she playfully warned on purpose. "Still, Sakura will be back soon, so better leave" she seriously warned. "I got an idea, I'll see her at work tonight so I'll send her an invite to dinner from you. It'll help prepare for the inevitable honeypot" she offered. In her opinion, that was the only option and she made no secret of it.

Naruto cringed at the idea of another that just thought that was the only way; still he knew it was a good idea if worse came to worse. "Okay, but still can we not act like it's going to happen?" he asked. He became angry when she asked if he had to could he just "go the whole nine yards" and sleep with her too. "Come one, I'm being serious here!" he yelled as they left.

Later that night Naruto prepared for his date with Sakura, he was nervous of what it would eventually lead to. "Well, maybe it's for the best, get it all out BEFORE I'm married so I don't go crazy when I'm older" he tried telling himself as he met up with her in a fancy restaurant Ino arranged. Sakura was wearing a beautiful red dress with pink garbs the colors that worked very well for her.

"So, what's this for? Here to deliver the news that Hinata wants me to be her maid of honor?" Sakura asked and hoped. Naruto wasn't sure so the two just and waited for their meals. Naruto and Sakura soon realized all the food Ino ordered for them were foods like "shark fin soup" and other foods full of zinc. "Hah! You eat this stuff to get all excited and load men up to make babies!" she laughed seeing this as Ino's payback for the "Sai incident". "Seriously, Ino was so mad when I told the girls she had to walk Sai through the whole damn act of their first times. She was exhausted from doing all the work for her first time, and I think STILL has to be walked through it" she joked. However, she couldn't help but blush think Naruto might be sending her some signs of something.

Naruto just sighed as the night played on and he walked her back to her place. We found it hard to walk thanks to the types of food he ate. "God, I'm going to get Ino for this" he said as he left.

The next morning Naruto waited for Ino at Ichiraku to complain and get a spare key she had. "Here you go, the spare, and a radio to contact me. I'll be at the flower shop all day so don't be afraid to call me…or compliment my unmentionables to me" she teased as Naruto prepared to leave. "Oh, and sorry for the suggestive food, read your mind last night, but just for knowing, it's working. She had to take a cold shower last night Mr. Virgin" she joked.

Naruto sighed as he walked to their apartment and started his search. Naturally, the first place to start was in Sakura's room, and things just went nowhere fast. All he could find was doctor books, typical women magazines like "Kunoichi's Secret" and lots of romantic manga. However, the worst part was he found tons of yaoi manga Sakura had hidden causing Naruto to cringe.

Instantly, Naruto saw her desk and realized that it must be in there…and he was on the right track since the lock was protected by explosive tags! "Where is the trust with this girl?" Naruto asked himself as he called Ino. "Ino, Sakura protects her desk with explosive notes, which one of these tags defuses them?" he asked.

"The right one" she instantly said. Naruto was mad that she didn't take more than two seconds to think about it before he defused deadly explosives but she reassured him, "I helped her put them on!". As he removed it and it worked she let out a startling answer, "Wow, can't believed that worked" she admitted.

Naruto was pissed, "You didn't know, damn it INO!" he yelled punching the desk's lap drawer. As he did that, a very loud rumble started to shake the desk. Naruto looked at it, and reality horrible dawned on him, he was horrified as he stared at the desk and Ino asked what that sound was. "I just turned on Sakura's "you know what" Ino" he trembled as he answered. Ino didn't get it, "Her "YOU KNOW WHAT" Ino" he emphasized.

"No, I don't know…oh, THAT" she said as it finally came to her. Naruto begged for options from her on the situation. "Well, you could just let it die, but it sounds like there six powerful D cells in that puppy so, you're going to have to turn it off" she answered and he could hear him whimper. "Look don't think of anything when you look at it, like how there's no sink in there" she said realizing she wasn't helping.

Naruto jumped, "No sink? OH MY GOD THERE'S NO SINK!" he yelled at the disgust having to touch the "you know what" now knowing it probably wasn't washed off from its "uses". "3…2...1!" he said as he turned it off. He then started to hold back his puke, "Oh God, I just touched Sakura's vibrator. There is not enough of alcohol and therapy in the world to make that go away" he whimpered.

Ino tried to make him feel better, "Want to, touch my sexy lingerie to help make it go away?" she seriously asked. She wasn't surprised that Naruto agreed, "Top drawer next to bed on the left". "Look, I've got lunch so I'll help" she ended transmission.

Naruto did as she suggested, "Black and lacey, so Ino" he said as he tried to make the act he did previously go away. After awhile, he went back into Sakura's room and continued to look. He soon heard the door open, but the humming voice he heard wasn't Ino's, it was Sakura's! He quickly dove into her closet to hide and thought he'd find the DVD if she had it so he watched and waited. However, she started undressing into her undergarments and putting swimsuits in front of her to see which looked better. "Of course this had to happen AFTER I was holding kinky lingerie" Naruto complained as he held himself "down".

Suddenly, Sakura walked over to the closet and opened the door. Naruto jumped up to hide from her and she hung her doctor's coat…on him. "SERIOUSLY?" he yelled in his head.

He then heard Ino come in and confront Sakura, "Hey, home early?" Ino asked as Sakura explained she thought she's grew a "size" and needed new bikini tops for the trip. Ino instantly grouped Sakura to see if she was telling the truth. "Only one way to find out" she said as she removed her shirt, took her bra off, and handed it to Sakura. "Put your money where your mouth is" she bragged as Sakura removed her bra and tested Ino's…and came up short.

"Well, size isn't everything, it's all about how you use them" she defended as she grabbed herself and put her top back on.

"You sure you're not trying to be sexy after your date? He's getting married soon, so you might want to relieve the tension before then" Ino joked as Sakura left with a red face. Seems she was still setting the honeypot up. Ino chuckled putting her shirt on and heard a whisper from the closet finding Naruto. "…Took up being a coat hanger?" she joked as she saw the coat hanging on him. "Ah, Naruto junior have you grown since that physical?" she inquired as she examined Naruto until he told her to stop.

"I think I'll be leaving for the day" he complained as he slipped out the window.

Ino stopped him as she kept an eye out for Sakura, "Remember though, tomorrow's your deadline, if you don't find it tomorrow, you have to…you know" she warned as Naruto limped away. She couldn't help but chuckle though at all that was happening as she went to set up the honeypot for the next night.

Naruto reported to an annoyed Tsunade and Mei, "How hard can it be to talk a twenty-three year old into having sex?" Tsunade yelled. "Look, enough is enough Naruto, tomorrow's it" she warned as he began to leave. "Just go home, invite Hinata over and…you know, so the honeypot isn't so miserable" she ended as he actually contemplated having to do that.

The next and final night had come, Ino had "invited" Naruto over for dinner. He dressed himself and prepared to leave for it. He never did invite Hinata over as he didn't want to pressure his future wife, this was his burden to bear, not hers. As he prepared to leave his radio got a call from Tsunade. "Hey Naruto, remember when I said I wanted no one to know?" she asked. "Why do ALL your friends KNOW!" she yelled revealing all of his close friends were in her office placing bets much to his chagrin. "And yes, even HINATA" she said making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "God, Ino's such a blabbermouth!" she complained upon learning she told everyone.

All of the Konoha 12 was helping the saddened Hinata out. Temari was helping her as she held her and Shikamaru's new born daughter. "Don't worry, he'll find it, and if not he'll do the right thing…like Shikamaru did" she explained. However, she and Tenten were annoyed that most of the guys were betting he'd concede and bang Sakura AND Ino.

"Well, let's look at it, they've got a lot of tension between them, might as well get over with before you two get married" Kiba said with some agreeing and some disagreeing. Tsunade couldn't help but be saddened about what strife she caused.

Naruto arrived at Sakura and Ino's place for the meal; he learned that Ino "went to bed early" so it was just them. It was a nice dinner, but every time Sakura turned her head Naruto peered around for the DVD. "Hold on, I'll get dessert" Sakura said. It was obvious something was up with her; she was red-faced the entire time.

"Oh just great, years of actually trying to get with this girl and failing and NOW she wants to do it just because I'm going to be forbidden fruit soon, GOD I'll never understand women!" Naruto thought to himself as had a Shadow Clone enter Ino's room. She was lying on her bed in a very kinky nightgown, almost like he knew was going to rush in. "Not fair!" he thought to himself. He begged her if she knew to just tell him the DVD's location since the point of no-return was fast approaching.

Ino shrugged, "If I knew I'd tell you, besides she's probably got it on her person, girls have better hiding spots than men. Besides, I'm like one hundred percent certain that the honeypot will happen. I kind of convinced her to get her tension with you over with before your married" she explained. She could see he was in the dumps though and she decided to sheer him up. "Look, no one will blame you, even Hinata would understand" she said as she got up and walked to Naruto. "Besides, you might even enjoy your last taste of freedom" she said seductively as she began kissing the shadow clone! As it poofed away, she giggled "This is the best mission ever"

As the clone dispersed, Naruto's face went beet red. Sakura noticed this and amazingly decided to leave and "take a shower" so she could "get comfortable" meaning she probably had taken all the honeypot setup advice and this was it!

Naruto quickly turned on the TV to search through the security cameras older footage to find the DVD. Ino stepped out to calm him down, "Look she'll be in there for awhile, with the washing, make-up, and everything, so you should just get ready yourself" she admitted in defeat. She couldn't deny Sakura was just too intelligent to let something like that DVD just be misplaced. She could see Naruto was on the verge of giving up and decided to help him. "Look if you don't want to loose it to her…" she began as she undid her nightgown's should straps so that the slightest jerk would bring her gown down. "…we've got like forty minutes and we don't have to do it on HER bed" she said taking the bullet for him. Naruto seemed to go along with the idea, but something caught his attention on the TV. "Well someone looks ready to go" she teased as she looked at his obvious erection but she then looked in the direction his was pointing.

Ino was horrified at what she saw; her gown came tumbling down revealing herself! But she didn't care, not with what she was seeing on the television. Herself and Sakura, having a lesbian encounter! "That was on the tapes! Does she even clear this stuff out!" she complained. She then noticed Naruto couldn't look away, and she was right next to him naked! "Don't look!" she yelled trying to get the remote from him.

Naruto fought her back though, grabbing her and pushing her away at inappropriate spots. "Are you kidding, this is the dirt I need to get the dirt SHE'S got! I don't have to do the honeypot" he stated finally noticing Ino was naked…but he didn't care. "See, everyone wins, except I'm more wining then you because you're naked and I get to see it" he happily said.

Ino gave him a stern look, "You are NOT going to use this!" she demanded.

Naruto looked at her, "Yes"

"No" Ino responded and this little banter lasted for what seemed like an eternity. "Look, I'll give you something else, Sakura roofies Sasuke at the hospital and goes to town with his body" she exclaimed trying to convince Naruto not to use the tape as his ace in the hole.

Naruto just looked at her, "A) There's no evidence, and B) Everyone already knows that basically" he said confirming his use of the tape. "Come on, what will it cost?" he asked.

Ino folded her arms, "…Sex" she said without missing a beat.

If looks could kill, Naruto's would cause the apocalypse "That does it" he said as Sakura stepped out wrapped only in a towel. Naruto pointed right at the TV causing her drop her towel in horror. "Here's how this is going to go down. YOU are going to give me the DVD you have on Tsunade and Mei and what is that a sex tape of them?" Naruto yelled seemingly oblivious that he had two naked women around him.

"…Well they were drunk so…" Sakura said as she covered herself with her hands and Ino didn't even bother. They both stopped complaining when they saw Naruto facepalm himself.

"Continuing from where I left off, you are giving me the tape, I don't let anyone see this, I spilt my reward money with you two 50/50,and I'll heavily make out with you two to end this once and for all!" he decided.

The two girls look at him, "As far as you got with Shion" Ino declared to Sakura's agreement. Naruto complied as they performed the deal.

The next day Hinata happily handed over the DVD to Tsunade and Mei, "Here you girls go, all well that ends well" she said. "I hope you're happy though with all you two drunks put us through" she ended. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go with the girls to Venus City, do you know Sakura and Ino have a penthouse there like I just got?" she said as she got up. "And no more bothering my future hubby, he's busy renovating our new beach condo with the guys this weekend that we're going to use for our honeymoon" she said as she left with the biggest smile.

Tsunade and Mei were happy…until Shizune realized something, "Wait, "A" penthouse and "One" she just got and "The new condo" they have?". After a second, they agreed that Hinata's family must have bought them a condo for their wedding next year, and some Hyuga women must've had a penthouse in Venus City like every rich woman did.

At the beach house, Naruto and his friends watch something on the TV, "So what was better guys, "Best Friends with Benefits: SakuIno" or "Drunk TsunaMei"?" he happily asked as they watched both DVD that he secretly made copies of. "At least now, it's all over and I came out the winner in the end" he laughed with the others clinging their glasses.

"Unless they planned for this and/or those girls want more" Konohamaru laughed causing Naruto to come to a realization. "Damn, reminds of that threesome I got into with Hanabi and Moegi" he laughed as no one else did.

"If so, what maniacal woman planned all this?" Shikamaru asked.

At Venus City, glasses of wine were being clanged around. "To our loving host Hinata, so to be, Uzumaki" Tenten said. "Still, why all this?" she asked.

Hinata gave her gentle smile, "Now Sakura will no longer ask "what if" anymore about Naruto, Naruto finally ended his tension with Sakura, Naruto loyalty to me is proven to my family, AND we get a penthouse and condo out of it with some extra money" she said revealing she was behind it all.

Temari laughed happy she left her daughter with her in-laws, "No, we mean why'd you give Sakura and Ino the "Roofie-Wine" you gave Tsunade and Mei?" she asked pointing to the point who were heavily making out on the sofa not knowing a camera was recording them in their drunken drugged daze.

Hinata stirred her wine glass, "For playing their roles all TOO well…Mwah Ha Ha" she said and added a cute-ified version of an evil laugh.

The End?


End file.
